The invention relates to a distance-related cruise control system for a motor vehicle, which performs a speed control to a predefined desired speed during free travel of the motor vehicle and performs a distance regulation to a predefined distance to the vehicle traveling ahead during travel following a vehicle traveling ahead, wherein the distance regulation function is deactivatable.
Distance-related cruise control systems in motor vehicles are used for the purpose of predefining corrective signals for controlling the speed of the vehicle to be at a speed predefined by the driver, if no vehicle driving ahead, i.e., no target object, is detected on the same lane by the sensors for monitoring the space in front of the vehicle. This is thus considered “free travel” of the motor vehicle. However, if a vehicle traveling ahead is detected on the lane, and if this vehicle traveling ahead is determined as the target object, then actuating signals are predefined for controlling the speed such that a predefined distance to the vehicle or target object detected on the lane is maintained. This is considered to be “distance regulation” to a target object.
A distance-related cruise control system, in which the regulation of the distance is interrupted for a predetermined time in the event of an intervention by the driver in the driving activities (such as in the form of setting the turn signal indicator and/or actuating the gas pedal), is known from DE 42 00 694 B4. In DE '694, it is ensured by the interruption of the distance regulation that after engagement of the driver, the current distance to an object located in the driving direction, in particular to a vehicle traveling ahead, is no longer taken into consideration by the control unit.
Furthermore, a method for speed control and distance regulation of a motor vehicle is known from EP 0 876 936 B1, in which distance regulation is interrupted in the event of an engagement of the driver in the driving activities. The motor vehicle is then controlled to the predefined desired speed in the scope of the speed control. This method of EP '936 is designed to support the driver during a passing procedure, inter alia, in such a manner that he may drive closer to the vehicle traveling ahead shortly before the passing procedure, in order to subsequently be able to pass the vehicle traveling ahead rapidly.
Furthermore, a driver assistance system is known from DE 102 12 684 A1, which may perform at least one speed control with and without distance regulation. The various regulating strategies of DE '684 are selectable by the driver using an operating element.
The object of the invention is to specify an improved distance-related cruise control system.
This object is achieved according to the invention by a distance-related cruise control system for a motor vehicle, which performs a speed control to a predefined desired speed during free travel of the motor vehicle and performs a distance regulation to a predefined distance to the vehicle traveling ahead during travel following a vehicle traveling ahead, wherein the distance regulation function is deactivatable. The distance-related cruise control system, after the deactivation of the distance regulation during following travel, performs a speed control to the current speed of the motor vehicle as the desired speed. Advantageous refinements are described and claimed herein.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.